Scottaholic
by mingling moogle
Summary: After everything that's happened, Wallace and Scott's friendship is the same it's always been. Oneshot, Scott/Wallace


**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the storyline which probably isn't very original, either. **

* * *

**Wallace and Mobile's apartment. Wallace and Mobile live there.**

''_I am going to fucking shoot you.''_

''_Not if I fucking shoot you first.'' _

_BOOM! _

''_AHH! Man down! Man down!''_

''…This is_ boooring._''

''Eh, Lucas Lee's still hot.''

Not a lot had gone into the preparation for this get-together. Earlier in the day, Wallace had been bored and alone, killing time by re-reading the local newspaper, accidentally saving over his own _Final Fantasy XII _game file, and eventually remembering to search for low fat breakfast ideas on the crappy little laptop his boss had given him for research. (Oh, in case you were wondering, that last one was heavily influenced by Mobile's intense stares, piecing Wallace's very soul if he dared even _think _about starting his day with fatty bacon.)

Now, what I've just described did not, I repeat _did not_ used to be an act of normal Wallace behavior. Before Mobile, Friday nights consisted of setting out clubbing and returning with some hot boy and a few less brain cells. Sometimes the party would even move to his apartment, where its ending was often searching for his pants as well as a few stray brain cells.

He had to admit; engaging in stuff like that when you had a boyfriend didn't seem like the _best _thing to do – so it stopped. The old Friday nights were missed, but Wallace found that they were well enough replaced by drinking alone or alongside Other Scott, for company.

And besides, Wallace didn't need random sexy boys, or… _other_ random sexy boys. He had Scott; the shining little star in a sky of bleak, unknown planets, if you wanna be all poetic about it. Don't get him wrong, Scott could be a pain. A self-pitying, self-centered, self-important stick up the ass – but he was constant. Scott was the only constant in Wallace's life to not get _boooring_, and he was unconditionally in love with him.

''This is _boooring. _And I'm _cooold_.''

Wallace sighed as he got up to slide the window shut. Scott never seemed to complain like this when he was with _Ramona._ ''Better?''

''It's still a boring movie. Why are we watching Lucas Lee die, anyway? I thought I exploded him already.''

''You did… It's not a recent movie, Scott.''

''Oh, _right_… Hey, do you have anything to eat?''

xxxxxxx

**AND SO, they ordered Chinese.**

''_Mmm_, this is good. This is so, so good. Wallace, try telling me this isn't good, I dare you. …Oh, I think I'm drooling… Wait – never mind. ''

Wallace had his head laid against the plush leather of his couch – a very impressive piece of furniture, according to Scott, who hadn't yet got round to buying one of his own – and his legs rested on Scott's oblivious lap. ''I kinda miss this, guy. You know, just… hanging together. It's nice.''

''Uh-huh.'' Scott set down his chopsticks and gave his hands a quick wipe on a napkin. ''We should do this kinda thing more often.''

''We totally should! …Wait. You're not just saying that because you're a free loader who enjoys foreign takeout, are you?''

''Hm? No! I'm serious, _completely_. So, just out of curiosity, how's it going with you and your physic boyfriend?''

''You mean Mobile?'' Wallace thought about the question for a moment. Mobile was intelligent, cute, and had the fanciest goddamn name Wallace had ever heard. The physic powers were obviously a plus, though Wallace still hadn't been informed of their purpose… What more could a guy_ want_ in a boyfriend, right? Right!

He just… wasn't Scott.

''Yeah, we're fine. _Brilliant, _in fact.''

''That's good,'' said Scott in his typically nonchalant fashion. He glanced over at Wallace and locked hungry eyes with the leftover food on his plate. ''Are you gonna finish that?''

''My rolls? You can have them.''

''Thanks!'' Scott's _I'm about to devour you_ face took shape as he leaned over to seize Wallace's tray and dug in. ''Mm, aren't you gonna ask where my relationship with Ramona's headed? ''

Wallace tensed. At first, he'd expected Scott and Ramona to date for a while before the 'spark' wore of and the next girl came along. But, there he sat; about to force out a question he_ really_ didn't think he wanted to know the answer of about the very same girl. ''Sure, why not? Uh… so where's your relationship with Ramona headed?''

Scott laughed and smiled. ''You know, I have no idea!''

''...Huh.'' This, ladies and gentlemen, was the best thing Wallace's voice box could think to utter.

''But it's going well!'' Scott said at last. ''I think I'm finally getting her interested in the _Silent Hill_ franchise. At least, she told me she thought the theme song was kinda catchy once…''

''Great for you,'' said Wallace through gritted teeth. When he next looked round, Scott had draped a blanket over his shoulders and was breathing gently, eyes closed, lips parted slightly in a tiny oval. ''Oh no, you're not falling asleep here. Don't you have to get back to Ramona?''

''Rammy's fine… Mm. Sleepy…''

If you weren't so cute, Wallace thought, I might just have to throw you out. His own mouth curved into a gentle smile, as he said, ''Well... if you're staying, you should be comfortable.''

''I'm comfy. We don't have a couch like this... Just a couple chairs…''

''C'mon, you'll strain your neck, or something. You can rest in my bed, I mean, it's not like it's anything new to you.'' Wallace pushed back the woolen blanket and clasped Scott's hand in his own, completely aware of how cheesy it was.

''Kay… But… where's Mobile? Won't he… get suspicious?''

''Nah, he's out on business. It's _fine_, trust me.'' And with that, Wallace somehow managed to drag Scott off to his and Mobile's bedroom, grinning all the way.


End file.
